


Fire in the Sky

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [52]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:The dragon completes his mission-Prompt:299 No Prompt





	Fire in the Sky

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Fire in the Sky  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Kilgharrah, Agravaine, Odin  
**Summary:** The dragon completes his mission  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Word Count:** 547  
**Prompt:** 299 No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Fire in the Sky**

Kilgharrah flew around for days until he found Lord Agravaine in Odin’s kingdom. He started to terrorize the castle and the townspeople living around the castle to draw him out.

Odin summoned to Court every knight and able bodied man in his kingdom.

“I need volunteers to kill the dragon that has been killing my people and burning my lands.” Odin looked at the men standing in front of him. “Who is brave enough to kill this monster?”

Several men stepped forward. None of the noblemen stepped forward.

The king looked at them again. “Are there no knights in my kingdom that has the bravery to face the great beast that is terrorizing us?”

The knights looked at each other but none stepped forward.

“I see that I will have to command bravery into those of noble blood.” Odin walked over to where the knights and noblemen were standing. He pointed to Lord Agravaine and motioned him to stand with the volunteers.

“Sire, I am not your best. There are others that are younger and better with a sword than I.” Lord Agravaine bowed his head.  “Please, my lord, choose another.”

“Lord Agravaine, I have welcomed you as a nobleman and given you shelter and comfort. Do you not think that comes without a price?”

“I know that I am beholden to you, my lord, but this is more than a payment for shelter and comfort.” Lord Agravaine shifted on his feet.

King Odin sighed. “You will do as I ask Lord Agravaine. I am not you nephew. I will not be soft on you.”

“Yes my lord. I will do as you ask.” Agravaine relented and joined the men who had volunteer. He looked at the others and sighed.

The king pointed at two more noblemen. He turned to the group. “You ride as the sun sets. I want that dragon dead and don’t come back until he is.”

Lord Agravaine went to put on his armor and join the others in the courtyard.

Kilgharrah circled the castle until he spotted Agravaine. He chuckled to himself. He moved to a safe place until the group of men sent by Odin came looking for him.

The dragon didn’t have to wait long. The group of men took up positions in a large field near the castle. They stood ready to do battle with him. Little did they know, he only had one target that night and the rest would be spared from death.

Lord Agravaine took up a position near the tree line. He wanted to be able to find cover as soon the dragon appeared.

Kilgharrah flew silently until he came up behind his target. Before he could be seen by the other men, the dragon breathed fire down on his target.

The other men turned to fire arrows and spears at the dragon. Most of the projectiles missed the dragon as he flew by.

Kilgharrah made one more pass high enough that he wasn’t hit but low enough that he could confirm that Lord Agravaine was dead.

Once Lord Agravaine’s death was confirmed, the dragon flew directly for Camelot. His task was complete so he had no need to stay.

The dragon hid out of sight until night fall. He dropped into the cavern and waited for Merlin to come to him.   


End file.
